Impossible
by Hikari Yanomii
Summary: That wasen't supposed to happen! He is a boy right! How did THAT happen!  ZoSan M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Impossible

Author: Jashin-Sama's Dark Angel

Pairing: ZoroXSanji (ZoSan)

**Disclaimer**

I don't own One Piece. I actually don't know who does but I'm pretty sure i don't.

Chapter 1

"Idiot! You came inside of me!" Sanji hissed angrily and kicked away the satisfied looking swordsman. "Nnn, so? We are dating so that's my right." He answered, stopping the another kick that was coming his way. "What do you mean it's your right? I didn't give you permission!" The cook hissed like a cat, pulling away and getting his clothes from the floor. Zoro didn't bother to answer, so he just followed the blonde's example and pulled his pants on, smirking to himself. Sanji wouldn't be mad too long, Zoro figured, since they had been dating for almost a year now already and the swordsman hadn't tried to do that kinda thing ever before.

"By the way, did you notice that weird rocking of the ship at the end?" Zoro asked, changing the subject. Sanji looked at him, now fully clothed and cigarette already on his lips, wondering if he should keep up at the matter or go along with new one. "Yeah… That was weird, especially the fact that it happened at the same time you came." The cook replied, not really interested in being mad at the swordsman. The after sex euphoria wasn't allowing him to be mad, he could kick the other man's ass later. Zoro's brow quirked at the cook's reply and a slow smile drew itself on his lips, like a light bolt had just lit in his mind. Sanji knew exactly what the swordsman was thinking and he chuckled even before the man said it.

"That's how good I am, I rock the world." The green-haired man said, seeming happy that he thought something so clever to say. Sanji just smiled at him and shook his head in a loving manner. "Yeah yeah, enough with the self-love!" He laughed as he walked out of the room, leaving the happy swordsman to take his after sex nap.

Sorry i know its too short but I promise to make the next chapter longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Impossible

Author: Jashin-Sama's Dark Angel

Pairing: ZoroXSanji (ZoSan)

**Disclaimer**

I don't own One Piece. I actually don't know who does but I'm pretty sure i don't.

Chapter 2

Two months later

Sanji was feeling nauseous again. Lately he had been feeling that every morning and usually after every meal, and it was hard to eat. Every spice was making him feel sick from the smell and he felt weaker too, the usual edge from his kicks was gone. It was a weird feeling, but Sanji didn't want to talk to Chopper about it. He was sure he could handle it and it would just go away with time. He couldn't think of any reason why he was feeling that way, he hadn't been eating differently or anything and no one else seemed to feel sick either so why just he? The good news was that Sanji could hide it from everyone else. No one had noticed or at least reacted in any way. And knowing the crew, if they had noticed they would have said something.

Zoro was kinda pissed because Sanji didn't want to have sex with him anymore. But he didn't think nothing more of that, he just assumed the cook was still mad about him coming inside of him, even though the cook was going little bit overboard with his angst about it. And the blonde didn't want to correct that, since he didn't want to tell Zoro he wasn't feeling too hot. His ego wouldn't let himself let Zoro worry about him too much and Sanji just knew that the swordsman would drag him right to Chopper, without even hearing the blonde's arguments. That would just be too much!

"Don't kiss me, asshole!" Sanji hissed as Zoro was trying to do so. The swordsman raised his brow, arms still around his boyfriend. "Can't I even kiss my lover anymore?" He asked mildly annoyed and not understanding what had happened to the cook. The guy was more whiny than usual, and the swordsman wasn't sure if he should believe it was because of that one incident. But according to Sanji's behavior, it was. Why else wouldn't the guy want to have sex with the swordsman anymore?

"No, you can't. I don't want to, so just leave me alone." Was the blonde's answer to the previous question, and he kicked the green haired man away from him. Zoro didn't protest but just glared at the blonde, trying to decide if this was one of those "I'm playing hard to get" moments of the cook. But something in his rejecting features told Zoro to keep away, confused and hurt, the man backed away from his boyfriend.

"Didn't you hear what I said, asshole marimo?" Sanji snarled, turning away and returning to his cooking chores even though the smell of raw fish was making him nauseous. The green-haired man stood still for a moment before leaving - slamming the door closed behind him – and cursing loudly as he went back to train some more. The moment he was alone, the cook cast aside his knife and sank to the floor, hand over his mouth and tears forming in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with me..?" The man practically sobbed, holding his chest as he felt like his heart was about to burst through his bones and skin. The blonde was rather worried about his own condition, cause the symptoms had been getting worse. At first they had been mild, almost unnoticeable and Sanji hadn't paid much attention to them. But they had been growing constantly and getting more and more disturbing. For couple days the cook had had real serious trouble with cooking, and he had suffered wild mood swings. One moment he was perfectly fine, the other his head was about to explode with rage and then he was suddenly happier than ever.

Sanji held himself tightly and cried quietly, feeling stressed cause he should get up and start making dinner already. He didn't want to explain to others why the food was late, but still he didn't seem to have the power to overcome this overwhelming flow of tears. All he wanted was a hug from his lover, who he had himself sent away.

Sanji might've not known about it, but someone had noticed the symptoms in him. The blonde wasn't that good actor that Robin wouldn't have seen through him. The woman knew quite lot about acting and she very well recognized it when someone was doing so in front of her eyes. Because it was Sanji doing this acting, Robin had gotten more and more worried as the time had passed. She had known that something was wrong for about a month now – though she suspected that Sanji's acting had started before that time – and she was now followed the cook's movements regularly. She hadn't mentioned her suspicions to anyone else; she wanted to know what was going on before even confronting Sanji.

She had been spying on the other man for only a week, but it began to be pretty clear what was going on. Apparently the cook was sick, but Robin couldn't figure out what was it. The symptoms were familiar from something that Sanji couldn't have, but then again Robin couldn't think of anything else than that. She would've really liked to talk to Chopper about it, find out if the doctor had any suggestions, but she couldn't possibly do that without letting him know that something was up.

But Robin figured this situation should be handled as fast as possible, since Sanji was getting worse and worse every day. So the historian didn't see much options, there was really one thing she could do now and the woman decided to do that.

Sanji jumped to his feet as the door suddenly opened with loud 'bang', he quickly wiped off his tears and turned to greet the precious Robin-chan as happily as he could. He thought he did a pretty good job in that 'cos his voice was merely one octave too high, when he forced out his greeting. The man had forced a smile on his lips, and he tried to hide his tears soaked eyes as well as he could. He didn't even notice that odd look on the woman's face when he had already turned to his chores again – resisting the constant urge to puke – and asked "is there something Robin-chan wishes to have?" Sanji's voice wasn't cracking as bad as Robin would've thought, but still it was clear that the man had been crying.

"To ask you a question, Cook-san." Robin answered, walking slowly closer but stopping before she was in touching distance. Her arms were folded on her chest and eyes were narrowing as she examined the man, caring reflecting in those ice blue eyes. Sanji didn't look over his shoulder nor did he move, he just simply hummed to let the woman know that he was listening. "How long have you been feeling ill?" She asked, "And do not try and deny it, Cook-san, I know about it already very well."

Sanji had dropped the knife in his hand – it made a loud ringing sound when it hit the chink, the noise almost unbearable in the cook's ears for some reason – and was now frozen still. His eyes were wide as he stared nothing; his breathing had stopped for a second before returning to faster than normally. Slowly, very slowly he turned to face the historian who was still carefully examining him and hadn't moved an inch. Sanji stared at her, mouth still wide open, before he got his voice to work again. "How did you…?" He started, feeling little bit like a caught animal in a corner. "It was simple for me to notice it, though I do not know what it is." Robin replied, moving her eyes momentarily off of the cook. "But I am worried about it" – her eyes now back on Sanji – "and I think you should talk to Doctor-san about it."

Sanji's gaze had dropped to his feet, and he squirmed silently in his place, feeling nauseous again. He knew that Robin was probably right, but still he didn't want to do it. It was his pride that kept the man from asking help before it was really necessary, and Sanji didn't like the idea that he would have to admit defeat already. "It's probably nothing… Just some sea sickness or something bad I accidentally ate…" He tried to explain and get out of the matter of going to Chopper. But the clever historian wasn't that easily going to leave him alone. "I have heard that the last time when someone said that, Navigator-san wasn't it, she ended up almost dying because of some unknown virus to you all." Robin pointed out, death-serious look on her face. Sanji flinched at the memory; the image of Nami struggling against that high fever had been permanently burned to his brain at that time.

Slowly Sanji looked up, not quite believing that he was going to give up. But since Robin had made a valid point and Sanji's symptoms were increasing, the man had to admit that he lost. The moment he sighed a faint smile appeared on Robin's lips, she was happy that the cook didn't put up anymore fight. "Fine… I'll talk to Chopper now…" It took only a second for the man to eye at fish he had been working on and then decide that Luffy would eat it anyway, so he didn't need to go closer to the smelly thing to put it away. Sanji felt uncharacteristically glad to leave the food there and follow Robin out of the kitchen. He hoped that he would cure from this odd disease, which was troubling his job so much, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Impossible

Author: Jashin-Sama's Dark Angel

Pairing: ZoroXSanji (ZoSan)

**Disclaimer**

I don't own One Piece. I actually don't know who does but I'm pretty sure i don't.

Chapter 3

"Cook-san, do you have a moment?" Robin asked as she opened the door and let herself in. Chopper was sitting on the floor in his regular form and mixed some herbs in a bowl, put he immediately looked up when he heard Robin's voice. "Yeah. What is it? Are you feeling ill or just wanna talk?" The reindeer asked, smiling happily to get some company. "Oh no, not me Doctor-san, but the Cook-san seems to be." Robin explained as she made her way to the nearest bench and sat down, Sanji following her into the room unwillingly and nauseous. He wasn't even trying to hide it anymore, but he still didn't want anyone else to know other than these two who already did, so he closed the door behind him.

Chopper looked immediately worried when he saw Sanji's face. "What is it?" He asked and jumped up, hurrying to the blonde. "Does it hurt? How do you feel and where? How long has it been going on?" The reindeer started to shoot more and more questions at him, before the cook had time to answer even the first one. After Chopper was finished with asking all of his questions, Sanji finally got to explain how he felt and express the fact that he had no clue why. Chopper listened to him carefully and started to examine him with his equipment's. Sanji let himself poke and yank him as much as the doctor felt necessary even though it somewhat hurt.

Robin followed the whole operation with her calm eyes, but still look of worry hanging over her. Chopper's expression had changed much since he had started. It had switched from worried, to intrigued then to confusion and so on to helpless and now it was stuck on disbelief. He was shaking his head and staring at his books more than Sanji, but he wouldn't say anything even if the cook asked. The doctor just couldn't bring himself to believe his own diagnosis. It was completely impossible, disturbing and… wrong, against the nature. He really couldn't figure out how Sanji had got that, but the 'when' was quite obvious. Still, Chopper wanted to check the thing few dozen more times before he could even begin to believe it or even say it.

Sanji was frustrated 'cos he had no idea was going on, though it was clear that it was something serious enough to throw Chopper on the edge. Their skilled doctor seemed to doubt himself and that just didn't promise anything good. It was horrible not to know, but Sanji didn't ask anymore. He had asked too many times already and still hadn't received any answer. He doubted he would ever get one, but the cook trusted Chopper. He would get to know what was going on later, when the reindeer had figured it out to himself first. Robin on the other hand, wasn't any more confused than she was frustrated, everything seemed to be clear to her now that her suspicions had been confirmed and she was just waiting to hear the same thing she was thinking from Chopper's mouth. The historian still didn't know what caused this, and that was puzzling her greatly.

"I think… I'm done…" Chopper finally said, laying down his equipment's and scratching his head slowly, still thinking hard for an alternative that wasn't there. Before Sanji could open his mouth and ask again, Robin had opened hers and was talking: "Is it what the symptoms indicate?" She asked and Chopper turned to face her instead of Sanji. The reindeer stared at Robin, reading her face and knowing they were both thinking the same so slowly the doctor nodded. "Umm… Yes…" he kept a small pause before continuing. "Though I don't know how is it possible for him…" Chopper felt like a failure as a doctor, 'cos he couldn't be sure of everything and that bothered him. Robin was little bit bothered too, 'cos she didn't remember ever hearing of such incident before in her life.

"What is it?" Sanji asked, his voice sounding desperate and confused. He was feeling very sick and the fact that neither of the two weren't telling him anything didn't help at all. Robin and Chopper both gazed at the cook, the woman calm and the doctor still helpless. Chopper knew it was his job to tell Sanji, but he still kinda wished that Robin would've. He just couldn't come around and explain it to the cook, no way in hell could he do that. But he would try.

"Sanji…" Chopper started with uneasy tone, looking at the floor for moments before finding the strength to look Sanji in the eyes. "You… I don't know how, but you… you are…" The reindeer stuttered and sighed, knowing he was only making it more difficult. Sanji was feeling anxious and his hands had clenched into tight fists, he eagerly started at he doctor and tried his best to keep his mouth shut.

"Sanji, you are pregnant."

The information took awhile to get through but when it didn't Sanji couldn't believe it. "WHAT?" He screamed out, shocked and hoping this was some kind of cruel joke the two were playing on him. But he knew it wasn't. Even though what Chopper said was impossible and unnatural, it still was reality… Sanji knew it as well as the two others did, when the thoughts ran through his head it became more and more clear to him how true it really was. The blonde's eyes were wide and they were filling with tears of confusion. "What the hell…?" He asked – finding it hard to speak – from no one except the floor, where he was currently sinking. The cook's legs had betrayed him and he fell to the floor, hands holding his stomach and tears flowing down on his cheeks. Chopper and Robin looked at him, the historian's hand appearing from nowhere to comfort the blonde. The doctor was quiet, he didn't know what to do now. This was such a weird situation for them all.

"It's weird… You seem to have a uterus, but nothing where you could give birth to the child… If I'm correct, the baby is now two months and 18 days old, I do not know the sex yet…" Chopper tried to tell him everything he knew. "I have no clue how this could've happened, but it has… Sanji, you are having a baby…" The reindeer told him again, still confused and uncertain. Robin observed the situation, one of her spare hands patting Sanji slowly as she did. "I can… probably… abort it, if you want…" The reindeer then spoke, his tone quieter like he was talking about something forbidden. That suggestion caused immediate reaction in the blonde. He looked up, his tear-filled eyes directing to the doctor and hands still holding his stomach. "Why? Is it sick? Is something wrong with it?" He wanted to know, feeling too confused over anything.

"N…no. I just thought you might want to…" Chopper started; amazed that Sanji wasn't saying he wanted that to happen. "No. This is impossible. I'm a man, I can't get pregnant…" Sanji said, slowly rising to his feet. "But you are…" Chopper noted and received a rather angry look from the blonde. "It's impossible but I still am pr… pregnant." Sanji cleared out – hating to say that word out loud, it was like he just admitted he was in fact a woman – and kept a small pause to think things over before continuing. "And I'm going to keep it… Impossible baby or not, child is a child and I will not kill a child."

Robin smiled and faintly laughed, knowing that Sanji would survive from this if he wanted to. Chopper's eyes were filled with tear now too; "you are going to be a great father!" he sniffed and ran to hug the cook. "Indeed, Cook-san." Robin complied and Sanji smiled little bit, still over struck about the whole thing. He knew it was gonna be hard and probably really horrible for him – and the rest of the crew too – for the next months if Sanji kept feeling that way. "Umm… could you guys tell the others… I don't really want to…" Sanji asked, still not letting go of his stomach as if he was waiting for the baby to kick. Robin nodded before Chopper could say anything. "But you yourself should tell Swordsman-san." She noted and all color escaped from the blonde's face. He had actually forgotten about Zoro for the time being… This was going to be weird…

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

"Stop yelling, stupid marimo…" Sanji hissed not really wanting to look at the other man's shocked face. Zoro just stared at his lover – mouth wide open and eyes big as saucers – for a long time without saying a thing after that shocked shout of his. Sanji just squirmed in his chair, feeling little bit better than earlier but still like he could throw up at any minute. Zoro stood few meters away from him now resembling more a statue than the usual marimo, since he wasn't even moving anymore. When this just kept going, Sanji started to feel more and more uncomfortable and wondered had he killed the stupid swordsman.

"That… that is…" Zoro finally managed to speak, though it came out in slow gags and heavy breaths. Suddenly the green-haired man threw himself to hug Sanji and pick him up while shouting; "That's wonderful!" and laughing like a maniac. It took a moment for Sanji to understand what Zoro had just said, but when he did the cook replied with confused; "Whaaat?" Zoro just held him in the air and hugged him, still laughing happily and looking like he had just killed Mihawk. "That is great news! We are going to have a child! We are going to be a real family!" Zoro rejoiced and squeezed the blonde tight, making him squeal and yell "Let me down you're really making me nauseous!" So Zoro did let him down and sat down next to him, hand over the blonde's shoulder and still grinning like a madman.

Sanji looked back at him, very confused about the other man's reaction to the whole thing. He sure as hell hadn't been expecting anything like that at all! "Aren't you shocked about it?" He asked, slightly annoyed that Zoro was handling it like a normal thing and plus the overly cheerful marimo was really freaking him out. "I am but I'm happy about it! We are having a child together!" Zoro just said back, smiling like a maniac. "But, I'm a man!" Sanji technically shrieked like he had just been called the sweetest princess of fairyland. "Yeah! That's why it's a miracle!" Zoro's eyes were sparkling and he was overly happy, really nothing like his usual self. But it was kinda touching and sweet that he was like that, it made Sanji feel a lot better about his pregnancy – which still was a very big issue to him – and think that maybe they could survive through it. The swordsman's support meant lot, though the blonde wondered if Zoro was going to be all overly protective of him now.

"I thought you don't believe in miracles?" Sanji inquired softly and smiled, not letting his need to puke take over him but rather enjoyed their closeness and Zoro's inviting warmth. The green-haired man grinned at him and hugged him, carefully patting his back in a loving way. "Sometimes I just need to, when they are right in front of me." He replied and shrugged lightly making the blonde blush with that.

"Can I…?" Zoro's voice changed to uncertain and he pointed at Sanji's stomach, hopeful look in his eyes. Sanji rolled his eyes and chuckled, nodding calmly. "But you're not going to feel anything; it's still too early… I think." He said and wondered did he actually know anything about pregnancy. No, he did not. So the man would have to go back to Chopper and ask him about everything related to being pregnant. "Yeah, I know but still…" Zoro laid his hand carefully and gently on the other man's stomach, his eyes locked on it too.

Zoro smiled to himself not quite understanding how he could be so happy about something like this, it felt great to know that he was going to be a father. And to have Sanji with him was great, he couldn't have asked anything more. And the question 'how Sanji got pregnant' didn't bother the greenhead much, he was actually used to the fact that anything could happen in the Grand Line. Still he had his worries about the thing, like how was Sanji going to give birth and would he be able to nurse the baby and how would they raise the child? Being a pirate dad might cause some problems for the whole crew, but Zoro was confident that they would work something out and the others would surely help too. All of them had been supportive – well, except Usopp – of Zoro and Sanji being together, so why wouldn't they continue to be like that?

Zoro fondled the other man's stomach and smiled, thinking hard on everything and that was visible from his face. Sanji looked at his lover and rolled his eyes lightly, finding out that belly rubbing felt really good right then. His skin had been overly sensitive lately too, but at least the man now knew why.

"Oh yeah, you're going to have to tell Zeff about this too! He needs to know his gonna be a grandpa!" Zoro suddenly noted and chuckled, still petting the other man's stomach. Sanji blinked in confusion, he had been expecting that kinda comment from the other man. And now that he had said it, it was starting to take effect on the blonde. It was forming images in his head, of Zeff mostly and about telling him. He could clearly picture the old geezer being shocked to death or just kicking him straight out for not being married first before having a kid, since the blonde sure wasn't going to tell the man that he himself was pregnant. "No way… I don't feel like getting kicked." Sanji laughed and shook his head. "How do you know he would kick you?" Zoro asked grinning wildly "Maybe he would be thrilled about being a grandpa and help baby-sit!" The man continued and laughed, thinking how fun would that be.

Sanji's eyes widened as the new mental image came rushing in. The next second his head was filled with images of Zeff being all warm and fuzzy, and buzzing around the newborn child in a robe and bunny slippers. "Is everything okay, do you need something, how cute is that, aww aw aww!" Zeff talking like that was a really creepy image and Sanji shivered at the thought. He was gonna say something to that but suddenly he felt a weird sensation in his stomach. "Oh!"

"He moved!" Zoro shouted, shocked and happy at the same time. His eyes lit up once again and he rubbed little bit faster, grinning like a madman. "Maybe he's eager to meet his grandpa!" The man laughed. Sanji just stared at his own stomach for awhile; shocked that he could actually feel the little thing in him even though it was so early. But it didn't feel actually bad, just very odd and unreal. He was so confused about that he didn't even realize Zoro kept calling the baby 'he' all the time.

"Ehhee… Maybe." Sanji said, smiling weakly. "But I'm still not gonna tell him anytime soon, when the time is right I will." The blonde promised, not sure when the right time would be. "Okay okay, but just know this that I will take care of you. No matter what happens." The swordsman announced and took Sanji's hand in his, squeezing it tight. Sanji looked at him and blushed, feeling himself very secure about them right then and there. Zoro seemed to have a way to make Sanji feel special and optimistic about them. The cook just nodded and kissed his lover gently. Everything was going to go fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Impossible

Author: Jashin-Sama's Dark Angel

Pairing: ZoroXSanji (ZoSan)

**Disclaimer**

I don't own One Piece. I actually don't know who does but I'm pretty sure i don't.

Chapter 4

But everything didn't go 'fine.'

The pregnancy took the best of Sanji, the man was really emotional – which came out as rough moodswings and personal issues with himself – and tired most of the time, extra pissy too. On his worst days he either cried about his bad self-esteem, bad condition and the fact that he was getting fatter and fatter – this had started on his fourth month – or he was angry at everything and everyone, mostly Zoro. When he had those angry days, he seemed to think that all of his pain, gaining weight, not being able to smoke – that fact had made the blonde almost insane – and probably everything else too was the green-haired man's fault. He was being a real bitter bastard, but Zoro understood that and tried to just hang on when Sanji was freaking out and kicking him every way possible. It was rough but Zoro kept his promise and took care of the other man, which Sanji really appreciated on his good days.

And what about the others?

Well, they had all been supportive. Luffy was excited and wanted Sanji to give birth sooner so that he could see the child, Nami was really sweet yet confused but she seemed to enjoy pregnant Sanji for some reason. Usopp was just horrified about the whole thing at first – clearly not wanting to think about the fact that how babies are made – but lately he had been trying to make them name the baby after the great captain Usopp. Needles to say that it wasn't going to happen. Robin helped Sanji out in the kitchen and Chopper checked his health everyday. Franky on the other hand was excited about getting to build stuff for the baby, he had done about dozen different cradles and didn't know where to put them all. It was weird to see them like that, it got to Sanji's nerves that none of them seemed to be too shocked that he was pregnant. Like everyone was thinking that it was just a normal thing to every guy.

But the fact that Sanji was being all angsty was rough on the other members of the crew too. Luffy didn't get that much food he used to, Usopp got himself kicked often and Nami didn't have his own personal manservant anymore, since Zoro kept sure Sanji wouldn't be hearing what the navigator wanted or needed. And the closer the man got to his counted time, the more difficult everything got. Because Sanji couldn't give birth normal way, Chopper would have to perform a cesarean section and he was really worried about that and what would happen if Sanji's delivery would start before the counted time. That could lead to unexpected problems and possibly to the death of the child and/or Sanji. The doctor didn't tell this to Sanji – he knew the poor man would be a wreck if he knew about it, and increase the danger – but he told Zoro and Robin. Those two could help him keep an eye on the cook, and that's just what they did.

Week before counted day

"Get the fuck out of my face, you greenball of useless muscles!" Sanji roared and threw an empty bottle at Zoro, tears falling from his eyes in a steady flow. Zoro duck the bottle and kept silent, knowing he shouldn't make the blonde anymore angry that he already was. Normally he would've left the other man to be alone but now he couldn't. Chopper had told him that he needed to be all the time close to the other man now that they were so close to that time. The swordsman couldn't be happier that they were almost there. Then the blonde would be back to his usual self – or at least he hoped so – 'cos him being like that was really hard on everybody, especially Zoro. The green-haired man loved Sanji's temper, but now it was going overboard because of all the extra hormones and the last two weeks had been real hell. Sanji was constantly angry and he wasn't even cooking anymore, mostly just lying on his back in the bunkroom – where he was now too – yelling or crying.

Sanji folded his arms on his chest and stared at the ceiling, pouting and sobbing faintly. The swordsman just sat back down in his place, not too far from the blonde but far enough that he couldn't get kicked. Fortunately the blonde didn't kick that much nowadays, since it was hurting him when he moved his legs fast and that was part of the reason why the man was just laying around. The room was quiet for a moment before the blonde started sobbing more loudly, his hands moving to his stomach. "Oh God, I'm fat…" He whined and almost suffocated on his own drool, starting to cough roughly.

Zoro couldn't say anything to that either, since the cook really was fat. His stomach was really huge compared to his other body, it was just like someone would've stuffed a pillow under his skin. He looked completely normal in every other way, just the stomach had grown and that was kinda funny looking in a way. Nami had once said that at least Sanji wouldn't have to worry about his pregnancy weight afterwards, since there didn't seem to have any. Still the green-haired man wondered how would his lover's stomach look after the birth, since his six-pack was gone now.

"And you don't even care!" The cook yelled, throwing another bottle at Zoro. The swordsman duck again, wondering to himself where the man got those from. "I do care!" He objected, angered by the fact that Sanji accused him for not caring so often lately. "Tsch, yeah right, stupid asshole!" The cook snapped back, his hand wandering around the floor and trying to find a new bottle but when he couldn't the man started to cry again. "Listen to me, moron cook, I do care about you!" Zoro growled as he got up and walked to the other man, trying to keep his calm though that accusation always pushed him on the edge. Sanji looked at him, his eyes burning with fire and he slowly hissed. "Yeah right, you fucking lying mosshead!" He answered back, clearly hoping he could smash the other man against the wall but not being able to do anything about his want.

The swordsman would've liked to hit the blonde, but he couldn't. He would have to win this fight verbally, though he suspected he couldn't do that since Sanji had always been better with words than him. "I do care! Do not talk shit about me, stupid lovely eyebrow!" Zoro dropped on his knees next to the blonde, taking a hold of his shirt with his other hand and yanking him slightly. Sanji's eyes narrowed and he spat on the other man's face, gripping his wrist tightly and trying to remove it from him but couldn't do that. "Shut the fuck up, I don't wanna hear that bullshit from you!" The cook said, his low voice very threatening and full of despise, and tried to yank the greenhead's hand away, but failed at that.

The swordsman felt the rage building up inside of him, and he didn't know what he could do to make the man believe in him again. Was there anything he could say? He felt frustrated and trapped, but he still didn't want to give up. The man had no clue what to say but he opened his mouth anyway.

"Stupid cook, I fucking love you!" Was the thing that came out of Zoro's mouth, the sentence a shock for them both. That was the first time Zoro had ever said that, since neither of them had never expressed much deep emotions through words before.

Zoro blushed slightly and his grip on Sanji's shirt loosened in embarrassment. The cook stared at him wide-eyed and moved, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Before neither of them could open their mouths, a loud ripping sound was heard and the next thing Sanji knew was a searing pain in his stomach, and he started to scream so loud the whole ship trembled. That almost scared Zoro to death, and it took a second for him to react. "Chopper, help!" He yelled as loud as he could but he wasn't sure if the doctor could hear his voice over the blonde's screaming. But Chopper would have to be a moron if he wouldn't know to come by just hearing that. Zoro felt helpless and just held Sanji by the shoulder, as the other man squirmed in pain.

Sanji didn't even see the room around him, just white and black spots dancing around, and he couldn't hear anything. His world was only pain now, it felt like someone was pulling his guts out, cutting them and burning them at the same time. He had never experienced anything worse than that pain he was currently in. He thought he was just dying over and over again, or that he was in hell already. The pain just dragged on and on – like it had lasted for years already – and suddenly it all went black. The last thing Sanji could think before loosing his consciousness was that he hoped the baby was okay.

Zoro stared as the anesthetic let Sanji fall asleep immediately after Chopper gave it to him. The green-haired man had never seen anything more horrible than his loved one in that much pain. Everyone had hurried to the bunkroom and they were all in shock, and incredibly worried. Chopper seemed to panic, but he collected himself as soon as the screaming man had fallen silent.

"Everyone out now!" The doctor screamed, opening his bag. That was the first time everyone did as Chopper said so quickly, except for Zoro who sat in his place and said: "I am not leaving him." Chopper looked at him and sighed. "Please, Zoro, I need to do this now. Please, leave!" The reindeer was scared and that showed clearly from his features, he almost trembled already. After moment of hesitation Zoro finally unwillingly did as he was told, and left the bunkroom. "I count on you, Chopper." He said before closing the hatch behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Impossible

Author: Jashin-Sama's Dark Angel

Pairing: ZoroXSanji (ZoSan)

**Disclaimer**

I don't own One Piece. I actually don't know who does but I'm pretty sure i don't.

Chapter 5

Waiting was horrible.

Zoro just sat near the hatch and stared at it, trying to hear something through it. He tried to make it clear by his body language that he didn't want anyone to talk to him, and the others got it. Nami and Usopp had to keep Luffy away though, since he was already trying to bounce on the swordsman. They kept their distance to the man, everyone nervous and hoping everything would go well.

After a time that felt like forever, the hatch slowly opened and Chopper climbed up, causing Zoro to jump on his feet. "He went into labor early, the uterus broke and his water was released in him. I had to suck that out and remove the uterus…" Chopper spoke quietly and slowly, his eyes blank. "This was just the thing I was afraid off, but I did all that I could…" He continued and those words stopped Zoro's heart for a beat or two. He couldn't make his mouth form the question he wanted to, but gladly Nami did it for him. "Sanji-kun and the baby…?" The Navigator gloom and tear-eyed, clearly expecting the worst.

"Both fine." Chopper answered and Zoro a huge stone being removed from his heart, wave of relief spreading in him. "Baby is healthy and normal, and Sanji is sleeping still." He explained. "I thought… I lost him for a moment…" The doctor started to cry, shaking now. Nami came to hug him and seconds later Luffy was there too, Usopp following soon. Zoro on the other hand stood in his place for a moment, "Can I go see them…?" he then spoke. The doctor looked over his shoulder and wiped his tears away, nodding slightly. He didn't have to tell the swordsman twice as he already went down, thanking Chopper before he did. And again Nami and Usopp had to hold Luffy down so he wouldn't follow Zoro, lord knows what the rubberman would've caused!

Zoro landed softly on the bunkroom's floor, seeing Sanji laying there under a blanket in sound asleep. The swordsman advanced on him slowly, his heart beating faster and faster. Even though he knew the man was okay, the cook still looked terribly much like he was dead. That scared the swordsman but he trusted Chopper's words, that he was okay. Zoro reached the place where Sanji was laying and kneeled next to him, eyes locked on his lover's face. He looked rather peaceful now, there didn't seem to be any pain left in him and that made the green-haired man happy. It actually took a moment for Zoro to see the little person, enfolded in a blanket, next to the cook. Little and fragile looking, the baby slept too. The swordsman stared for a long time before the realization came to his head that this was really his child. His own flesh and blood. The swordsman's hand moved to the little thing, amused about the fact how big his hands were compared to the little human. Slowly and carefully he picked up his child, the baby squirming slightly and waking up. Zoro found himself caught in big, turquoise pair of eyes that stared at him in a exploring kinda way. The man smiled at his child, "Hi there, little one" he said silently and sweetly. The baby seemed to smile back, and Zoro was proud of himself for not making the little one cry.

Zoro had no clue how long he had been staring at the child before Sanji woke up. The blonde shifted in place, letting out a hiss when it hurt. He was in much less pain than before he had lost consciousness, but now his whole body was aching and it took a moment for him to perceive the world around him again. What he saw was a happy swordsman, who was holding a little human being. Sanji just stared, his eyes wide and confused, he wasn't pregnant anymore. The baby was now there and okay, the pain was over. "Oh thank fucking God…" The blonde sighed and rolled back down. Zoro woke up from his haze and his eyes moved to the blonde. "Hey, don't use that kinda language around my baby!" He hissed, fondling the child's head carefully.

Sanji looked back at him, quirking his brow in skeptical way. "Excuse me, but I carried him for nine months so I think that makes him my baby too." He noted, rolling his eyes. The blonde wasn't annoyed, he was rather amused about how Zoro acted so protective in such a small matter. Like the baby could even understand them yet, and the cook would have to stop swearing? Oh no way he was gonna do that. Sanji's eyes came back to Zoro and he realized the swordsman was staring him, horrified look on his face. "What?"

"He… It's a he? A boy?" The green-haired man managed to get out, just staring and barely even blinking. Sanji quirked his eyebrow once again and was silent for a moment before answering. "Well… isn't it?" The truth was that he really didn't know.

Zoro looked back at his child, moving his another hand to shift the blanket away. Sanji got impatient when the swordsman just stared and didn't say anything, so he moved his another leg to poke the man as much as he could. "So… Was I right?" He asked, annoyed tone in his voice already. Zoro put the blanket back and his now sparkling eyes turned back to his blonde lover. "There is a penis! It's small, but it's a penis!" He rejoiced, grinning like a madman. "….I swear, if you're gonna talk about our son's penis like that ever again, I'm gonna call the marines on your pedophile ass…" Sanji noted, making Zoro chuckle lightly. The swordsman tugged his son back under the blanket and smiled, the baby was falling back asleep already. "Isn't he just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" The green-haired man asked and Sanji moved to sit up, came next to Zoro and eyed his son.

"Hnnh." He sounded, shrugging and then softly smiling as Zoro looked at him rather angrily. "Yeah yeah, marimo, I love him too so you don't have to worry about that. I just can't bring myself to fully be enthusiastic right now." The blonde told him and leaned on the other man, feeling exhausted and beat. Zoro moved his free arm to wrap around the cook and kissed him lightly on the hair. "What do you think for the name?" He asked, eyes sparkling still with excitement. "I don't know yet, but you just don't start calling him baby-marimo then everything will be okay." Sanji snorted faintly. Zoro smiled and rolled his eyes, in his mind going over various of names already.

"Where are my cigarettes?" Sanji suddenly asked, sitting back up – though he flinched as the surgical wound in his stomach pinched nastily – and looking around the room. Zoro chuckled, happy about the fact that the cook was back to normal. There shouldn't be any abnormal bursts of violence anymore, just the normal ones. "They're on that closet, top shelf I think. If anyone hasn't eaten them…" Zoro told him, pointing at the said closed. Sanji nodded and tried to stand up, but was forced to sit back down as he felt the wound tightening up. "You take it easy, I'll get them for you." Zoro said and stood up himself, but he was stopped by a tug on his pants as Sanji reached out to pull them. The swordsman looked at him questioning and Sanji looked back at him, like he had something really terrible to say. It took a moment before he managed to get it out of his mouth, but when he did it wasn't so horrible after all.

"Can I hold him..?"

Zoro grinned and kneeled back down, carefully placing the child on the blonde's arms. "Of course you can, don't even ask something like that. He is your baby too." He told the other man, kissing him softly on the forehead before going to the closet. "You bet he is, I'm the one who carried him!" Sanji said back, smirking and Zoro just knew the other man would use that card many many times when something had to be done. The cook looked at his son, smiling and tilting his head. Sanji didn't really care for babies, they all looked so wrinkled and stuff, but his own was kinda gorgeous. Now he understood what parents felt, even though he himself had never expected to be a dad.

Zoro had to wake the man up from his daydreaming by poking his arm before he was noticed. "Here you go." He said, handing the pack to the blonde. Sanji accepted it in his hand and raised his brow questioningly. "You'll let me do it with him here?" He asked, surprised as he took out one cigarette and placed it between his lips. Zoro looked at his child and then back to Sanji. "I think you will do it anyway, when I'm not watching so go right ahead." He said. "Besides, he looks like a smoker." Sanji rolled his eyes at that comment, but he was happy that Zoro didn't try and take that pleasure away from him again since the blonde had really missed cigarettes. "Well, he has your skintone… Maybe he'll be a freak like you." He commented back and Zoro's eyes narrowed at him. "Oh haha…Then you just go right ahead and teach him to cook and kick, I'll take care of the rest." The swordsman announced, lighting his lover's cigarette.

"You bet you are, 'cos I already carried him around for nine months!" The cook said and seconds later his eyes rolled back in his head, really looking like the man was having an orgasm as the first smokes went in him. "Oh God, I've missed this…" He sighed happily. "Bet you have… So when are we gonna talk about the names?" Zoro inquired, and received an amused look from the other man. "There's no hurry in that!" He convinced and pat the swordsman's head. "Let's just wait and see does he have your marimo or my hair, and think about name after that!" He suggested. Zoro pouted just for a moment since he was really eager to tell the other man his suggestions! "Yeah, and if he inherits your eyebrows!" The green-haired man said back, drawing an imaginary spiral in the air.

"Yeah, exactly. That is what I was after." The blonde rolled his eyes but laughed at the same time. Sanji realized he was already at the filter of his cigarette so he took the last smokes out of it, then tossed it out to the ashtray that existed only because of him. Zoro took out another and handed it to him, knowing that the cook must've wanted to smoke as much as he could now that he was able to do so again. The cook gratefully accepted it.

There was a silence between them until Sanji broke it by asking; "didn't you confess your love to me right before the pain came?" Zoro lifted his gaze from the sleeping boy and eyed at the cook before answering. "Yeah I did…" He wasn't sure what to expect so he just had to wait and hear what Sanji would say next.

"You bastard." The blonde snorted and shook his head. "That wasn't the right time at all! You have no sense in romance!" He chuckled, clearly not bothered by the fact which Zoro had already known. "Hey, I had to do something to make you believe that I care about you! You were a pain in the ass!" The swordsman said back, poking Sanji in the face. The blonde bit his finger lightly, letting out a low hiss. "I had a good reason to be, so don't you start." He said before letting go of the other man's finger. The swordsman looked at his own finger, examining the faint marks in it and just nodded, not really wanting to talk about that matter more than that.

"So… what do you wanna do now?" Zoro asked, switching the subject. "I dunno… I'm pretty tired… And so is he…" The cook replied and cocked his head to the boy in his arms. "Yeah, you two should probably rest. I'll go train and make sure no one will disturb you guys." Zoro suggested and Sanji nodded, laying down and placing the baby close to his side and making sure he wouldn't roll away from there. Zoro kissed them both on the forehead before getting up and walking to the ladder.

"Marimo." Sanji's voice stopped him right before the man started to climb and he looked over his shoulder, letting out a questioning sneer. "I love you too." The cook announced before yawning widely and closing his eyes for sleep. Zoro smiled and started to climb. "You don't have a sense in romance either, my lovecook." He laughed.


End file.
